


out of love.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Fights, First Love, Gen, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: y/n finally catches ennoshita in the act and finally decides to confront him about how behavior.instagram request.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Reader
Kudos: 6





	out of love.

turning the corner, i finally spotted the person that i’ve been wanting to see. he stood at the entrance of the gym, but it looked like he was already talking to someone. slowly, my feet came to a halt as i waited for her to leave. my breath caught in my throat as i watched his hand reach up and his fingers twirl a lock of hair between his fingers. it seemed like she giggled at what he said and i decided that that was all that i needed to see and made myself walk up to him. “chi--... ennoshita?” 

the girl briefly glanced back at me before turning her attention back on my boyfriend.

ennoshita offered her a quick smile then excused himself to talk to me. “what’s up, y/n?” 

i didn’t want what i saw to bother me too much, but it continued to nag me in the back of my mind as i fiddled with my hands. “nothing, i just missed you.” 

he leaned in for a kiss, but i turned my head slightly to avoid it. he paused then settled for a kiss on the cheek. lately, it seemed like he’s been distancing himself from me. “i missed you too. sorry, i’ve been busy with volleyball.” 

“that’s okay.” 

silence filled the air between us. the tension was so thick that it was hard to breathe. 

“if that--”

“i-- uh… i got accepted to a school in america,” i blurted out, still avoiding his eyes. 

he was quiet and i finally made myself look up to see a blank expression on his face. he watched you for a moment before a thin smile tugged on his lips. “ya, i heard. congrats.” i told him before that i applied to a school overseas and he wasn’t too happy about the fact that i was leaving. i guess that’s when he started to distance himself. 

“i think i’m going to acc--” 

“go ahead.” 

i furrowed my eyebrows, anger boiling in the pit of my stomach. “what’s with you, chikara?”

“nothing,” he replied shortly. 

“fuck that, is it so bad that i’m striving for my dreams? that’s why i’m going america!” with each word that left my mouth, the volume of my voice increased. 

“that’s great!” he responded, finally losing his cool. “but why do you have to leave me? can’t you achieve your dream here with me?!” 

i scoffed at his words. “chikara, this is a great opportunity for me, why can't you be happy for me?” 

“fuck me, right? i don’t matter, right?” 

i blinked up at him. i shoved him, yelling right back, “what are you talking about? YOU DO MATTER, but this is MY DREAM!” 

“y/n, is this dream more important than us?” 

my eyes started to sting as i stared up at him. is he really making me pick between my dream and him? i thought to myself. “really…?” 

“yes, y/n.” 

a self deprecating laugh spilled out of my mouth until i sighed. the tears that threatened to spill finally broke the dam. “you… you. you seem completely fine without me, so me leaving will not change a thing.” 

i flinched when he slammed his fist against the building behind him. he looked back at me with his own tears rolling down his face. “being without you hurts me so bad, y/n.” 

“stop… STOP LYING! i saw the way that you looked at that girl, the way you touched her hair,” i cried out, gripping onto my shirt when i felt my chest tighten. “you don’t love me anymore, chikara.” 

“how the FUCK DO YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?” he shouted back. 

“BECAUSE IF YOU FUCKING LOVED ME, YOU WOULDN’T BE DOING ALL THIS,” i yelled back. my tears blurred my vision as i continued on. “yo- you wouldn’t be avoiding me, you wouldn’t be flirting with other girls, y-you wouldn’t be making me choose between my dream and you!!” i cried out some more. he was quiet while i stumbled over my words, my throat was thick with tears. we both stood there crying as our fighting words faded like the setting sun behind the horizon. i took a deep breath and wiped my eyes. “you know what… it’s okay…” i paused, hiccuping from crying and shouting. “it’s okay… because it seems like i’ve been by myself for awhile now. i knew i was losing you. i knew it. more and more each day. i hate to admit it, but i am. so we should call it before it gets worse.” i turned to leave, but ennoshita reached out to grab my wrist. i turned to look at him with sadness. “please… let go.” 

he searched my face until they locked on with my eyes. his eyes were red from crying, but the tears stopped streaming down his face. “this is it?” 

all that i could manage was a nod in response. i was too afraid that if i said something else, i would fully break down in front of him. his grip finally loosen and i took my chance to slip away before he could grab me again. because i knew that if he grabbed me again, i would find another reason to stay with him and try to work things out. this wasn’t how i wanted to end things with him, but it needed to stop before it got worse than it already got. i choked back a sob as i walked away from my first love.

**Author's Note:**

> song: out of love by alessia cara  
> originally posted: november 28, 2020


End file.
